


A Catradora AU

by Cornholio4



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catradora is implied, Drabble, Oneshot, also on FanFiction, but will happen in this universe, catradora, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: What if Catra ran away from the Fright Zone years before? What if she came to Bright Moon where she was eventually adopted by Queen Angella? What would happen when she is reunited with Adora?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Angella, Catra & Glimmer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	A Catradora AU

5 years ago, that was how long ago Catra decided that she had enough of the Horde. She felt like she didn't belong with her fellow cadets considering that she never really clicked with them due to her lax attitude to training as well as her attitude. Plus there was Shadow Weaver, nothing she does being good enough for her and her harsh training. She was the disappointment next to her star pupil Adora. The propaganda of the Horde training their soldiers and cadets to believe that they are saving Etheria from the evil Princesses, she just grinned and beared through it. Adora it seemed was totally fooled though, she was supposed to be the smart one.

Adora, she was the bright spot in all this. Her best friend ever since they could remember, she was quick to forgive her for lashing out despite that she shouldn't and would always stick up for her. Catra never felt that she deserved to have such a loyal friend as Adora. But she promised that they would always stick by eachother.

However one day, she decided to take the coward's way out and left. She felt guilty about leaving Adora but she reasoned that it was better this way. She could flourish without her stupid cat sidekick dragging her down; she will probably be leading the Horde herself in about a decade.

She got lucky sneaking out of the Fright Zone and spent a few weeks hungry and wondering about in no certain direction. She got caught by soldiers and taken to the Castle of Bright Moon. She was interrogated but there was not much for her to tell them, she was a cadet who didn't finish training.

Queen Angella herself came to see her and Catra was silent about it, she was firm in asking questions asking why she was there. She grew softer and Catra just tired and admitted that she left due to not being sick of not being good enough to be in the Horde.

After some time she was told that she was welcome to stay there, she snarked about her letting a cadet of their mortal enemy stay in the castle. Queen Angella didn't respond but said that she can show her to her room and hope that they can make her feel welcome.

Catra thought she was wasting their time but figured she can try to reign in her usual temper and attitude considering they she was letting her stay. She was introduced to the queen's daughter Glimmer and the Princess wasn't too keen to be have the former cadet of their mortal enemy stay there.

She wasn't fond of 'Sparkles' herself but soon enough they warmed up to eachother, Catra was snarky as hell to her but it was a bit more of a friendship than Catra had with any Horde cadet who was not Adora. She met Glimmer's friend Bow and he seemed like an idiot to her but still not terrible.

She wasn't too keen on trying to call them the Best Friends Squad, which will never catch on.

At nights she couldn't help thinking about how she left Adora, almost wondering about sneaking through the window and going back to the Fright Zone for Adora. Guilty about leaving her behind and she found herself crying, which she was trying to hide when the Queen or Glimmer went to check up on her. They started asking questions about what her friend Adora was like and she kept responding with something along the lines of:

"Someone who is probably better off without me dragging her down."

She was warming up to life in the castle, there were arguments between Queen Angella and Glimmer about her being impulsive and headstrong. Plus Catra herself did have no short of lectures about her attitude towards guests and staff, with her keep being snarky but she was beginning to feel at... Home...

She was definitely warming up to the place, especially when she managed to convince Glimmer to set up pranks around the castle just like how she and Adora used to prank Kyle.

Catra was silent and in tears when Queen Angella called her in saying that they wanted to formally adopt her into the family. She was silent as they just pulled her into the hug.

She got training and when her new adopted sister Glimmer was made a commander, Catra was made under her command even if she was not prone to doing things anyone's way but her. Glimmer kept ignoring her mother's orders on the field and wanting to take the fight more to the Horde.

Catra was silent about the discussion because apart of her wanted to do so but another part was sacred of the day when she was fighting Horde soldiers and she would recognise one of the soldiers as a former fellow cadet.

What if she had to fight Adora one day...

After one battle Glimmer got herself grounded and snuck out (probably thanks to Bow) with Queen Angella going frantic and Catra couldn't help but be a little concerned on the inside as well.

She was sent out to try and find her but her troops were called back in saying that she was found. That took a load of. She got home and was worried when told that that Glimmer fainted and Queen Angella was looking over her. Sparkles probably just overextended herself and just needed some time to relax herself. She got to her room and couldn't help but hear crashing noises in one of the other rooms, she tried to ignore it thinking it was Bow messing about.

She was called in saying that Queen Angella said that Bow and Glimmer found a Horde Soldier who was now defecting and had stopped a Horde attack. She took her time and probably thought that it would be someone else to talk to, ask how life in the Horde had been. If they ever met a certain blonde...

She took her time and was surprised to see a magical blonde haired girl in a cape with a sword facing her equally surprised adoptive mother along with Bow and Glimmer who were explaining to her. She transformed back and was now open mouthed at the familiar girl. The girl using a sword to transform into some legendary warrior called She-Ra was asking for the chance to fight for the Rebellion. Catra was starting to gasp when she could make out enough of the girl to see it was indeed Adora.

How did she get the sword? Why was she there.

"Adora, I would like you to meet my other daughter, came to us as a runaway from the Horde such as yourself..." Queen Angella said but Adora shocked by what she had seen ran to Catra. Catra herself wanted to run away from her but it was overshadowed by the part that missed Adora too much.

She stood as Adora pulled her into a hug and she returned it, whispering "Hey Adora" into her ear and Adora muttering that she longed to hear that from her for the longest time.

"No way, you are that Adora? I can't believe it never crossed my mind..." Glimmer muttered as Queen Angella smiled and said that she can give them some privacy to talk to eachother.

They were taken to a room to talk with Catra muttering asking how life in the Fright Zone had been, Adora said it was fine except without her and then thundered asking why she left. "I was finally tired of not being good enough, of being compared to you... I figured it would be best for everyone if I just left... You would up forgetting about me anyway..." Catra said with Adora giving the biggest disbelief look she had ever seen.

"Are you kidding? You never left my mind, I got caught so many times trying to sneak out to try and find you! Shadow Weaver told me to forget all about you but I never did, I motivated myself to train harder so I could one day find you and bring you home. I thought that the evil Princesses would have something bad happen to you if they ever found you and I wanted to bring you safe..." Adora thundered and Catra was silent.

But she shook her head about the comment about Shadow Weaver wanting Adora to forget all about her, of course she would...

"You left without telling me... You're my best friend and I needed you..." Adora told her with tears in her eye. Catra realised that she made Adora cry like this and snuggled into her lamp with Adora gently clapping her.

"Sorry about all this, not really as life isn't too bad here... Sparkles and Bow are not terrible company and the Queen is a good mum..." Catra muttered and Adora hugged her head. "I don't suppose we can renew that promise to look out for eachother now that we are out of the evil Horde?" Adora smiled and nodded.

Bow and Glimmer were stealthily hiding at the door watching them, the Queen would be admonishing them if she wasn't doing the same thing herself...

**Author's Note:**

> It's over a year late but I want to give respect to the late co-creator of the original She-Ra cartoon Larry Ditillio, he should get more respect for helping make She-Ra: Princesses of Power possible with the inspiration that he and JMS helped make. Apparently the cast and crew were silent about his death but who asked by JMS, the Dreamworks She-Ra page had a picture dedicated to him and did say that Season 2 was dedicated to him (don't think it was in the credits however). I did find this Den of Geek article saying the cast and crew did pay tribute with comments about the original show and I hope that it's true. I did hear that apparently Noelle said some less than flattering things about the original show but I can't find the source so I don't know about that. I hope the Den of Geek article was true since I can't find the quotes anywhere else.
> 
> I loved the final season and Catradora being canon even if I understand if people can find Catra and the ship toxic, if they think they are too much like adoptive siblings (again like I pointed out somewhere else no one had a problem with it when they kept Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight married in the MCU even though they along with the rest of the Black Order were made into the forcibly adopted army of Children of Thanos), I totally understand and respect those who don't like it and find it problematic. Especially if it hits too close to home with people who had toxic experiences with former friends. I think the redemption of Catra was pulled off very well (less said for Hordak and Shadow Weaver but whatever) but again I get it if you didn't like it. Then again I am the person who still doesn't like Starlight Glimmer from MLP, her redemption, how she was handled afterwards especially with her magic and hasn't forgiven her but that's neither here nor there.


End file.
